


My Devilish Angel

by LDPenguin_reading



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Child Ciel Phantomhive, Dark Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, I have no cule what to tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ciel Phantomhive, POV Sebastian Michaelis, Possessive Sebastian, Slow To Update, Stuck in time, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDPenguin_reading/pseuds/LDPenguin_reading
Summary: I was once a happy daughter content with going on with life as a lady not giving a care in the world. Then i realized that the world isn't this happy place and that you must either fight or die. I will never die not until the day the people who changed my vision will feel the same humiliation i did.I won't stop until they're dead and suffering and Sebastian is going to help me. That what i want but the more time goes on and we still haven't found them. Will my feelings for this demon grow? Will i survive the hell that is coming to me or will I fall to the depth of hell?I need my devilish angel to save me and if he can't no one can....





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost before anything, I do have the first chapter of the original pieces saved and i will use it, but it will have changed depending on what happens in the chapters before it but it will follow the basics.
> 
> Okay so this is a complete rewrite of my story that I was planning but now I have something different in mind but it's going to have some of the same elements as the original piece. At the beginning, I will heavily be using the manga and parts of the anime to make the world be more of what it truly is but I will be using my own ideas mixed in with the manga so I don't go too far off of Black Butler and the world it is.  
> Ciel and Sebastian will be solving problems like in the manga that will help deal with the true problem at hand.  
> I'm also trying to make things more realistic so Sebastian will be as powerful as always but he will have his flaws because not even demons are perfect. Female Ciel will be a lot like the true Ciel but more independent, a tiny bit sensitive, and will have some small girlish traits about her.  
> Small things will change like who Ciel is supposed to marry but Ciel will be 'friendly' to Elizabeth. Also, things will take longer in this world than in the manga/Anime so my plan can unfold.  
> If there is anything you guys would like me to add please be free to tell me. I want you guys to tell me what it is you want and changes that need to be made and i will try and make them.

I sat cold, starving, in the wet damp cage. Pain seeps from every point in my body nothing was free from the pain. So much anger I was full of that anger was directed at God for what he's done to me. If there is a God because if there was he wouldn't let anyone go through this hell. I just to go back in time and save my parents... No....no I want to kill the people who did this to me who burn down my mansion, killed my parents, who have tortured me and branded me.  
"Someone anyone helps me! Please kill these men and save me!" I cry out as I press my face against the cage looking out into the dimly lit room.  
Both the men and women dress in their fancy attire and their masquerade mask all start cheering showing sighs of joy, fear, and shock.  
"Who summoned the demon?" One said while others screamed.  
"I-it really showed up!" Another one said while other screeched.  
The demon's eyes look around broadly at the men and women, as the lead I believe of them all jumped up and yelled, "Grant me eternal life and wealth!"  
"No," the demon said coldly making his way towards me, "It's this one..." His cold smile sends chills down my spine as he looks straight at me. I stick my head through the bars as the demon speaks to me, "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not." The demon licks its lips barring its sharp teeth. "The price to cross the river has already been paid."  
Tears leak from my eyes as I put my head down so my hair covers my face and tears. Teeth clenched, fist holding the bars tightly enough to make my knuckles go white. "I..." My voice was weak and raspy but full of anger and hatred. "I want...Power..."  
"Wha...!? Someone shut her up!"  
But no one heard him because my voice carries through the room. "The power to take revenge on those who did this to us!" So much anger and frustration started bubbling over to the point of no return. "Demon I'll make a contract with you!" I yell so loudly as I lift my head to look at the demon letting the tears fall.  
The demon's hand curl out showing his jet black nails, "So you're abandoning the light for the path of hell... Fine. Well then let's mark our bodies with the contract seal." A moment of silences fills the room as I become tenser as more fear fills me," The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So, where do you want-"  
I interrupt him quickly with my bland response, "Anywhere is fine. Just give me the power to be stronger than anyone else!" I reach out for the demon desperately.  
The demon put his and next to the right side of my face close to my eye letting out a small laugh, "You're quite greedy despite your small body." Suddenly my head was thrust back by the demon's hand," Well then. I shall put on that big eye of yours filled with despair"  
I start to scream as pain fills my right eyes making me slowly blind in that eye blood slowly oozes of that eye as I become permanently blind in that eye as our contract is sealed.  
Breaking me free of the cage I weakly stand up walking out as the demon asked, "What is your name?"  
Blood runs down my cheek as I think about the question for a few moments, "My name is..." I look up at the demon my face slacked from exhaustion, "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."  
The demon's hand covers part of his face showing the contract sign as he puts on a look of thinking, "Fufu... I see that'll be fine. Then I should take a form suitable for being in services to an Earl."  
The demon shoes tap on the floor as he comes out of the dark. In a suit all black besides his shit. "Give me an order. My little Lady."  
I look up at the demon who was bowing to me his hair slight hanging in front of his face a small smile with his eyes closed. Nodding I order three things of him, "I order you that you protect me and never betray me until I obtain my revenge. That you obey every order of mine no matter how much you don't want to. Never and I mean never lie to me. Now burn this place to the ground."  
"Of course Young Mistress," he says pick me up carrying me in one arm as he walks to the nearest candle using demon magic to make fire float all around us but not actually touching us as he uses his demon speed to leave the Manor I was being held in as quickly possible.  
After the demon set me down I stared for a moment at the burning Manor, pleasure fills me turning away I stick out my blood covered hand to show a ring my ring... "Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Frances said... That the best chance to counter your opponent is when they're attacking you." I pause for a moment in my mind a chess board appears for the game has just begun. "My predecessor lost the game." Another pause as I clench the ring tightly, "As Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household... I swear I won't!" I declare to myself, the game has just started and now its time to play.  
I hear the demon try to muffle his laugh behind me and I lightly turn my head to look at him, "Whats so funny?"  
A smug look was on the demon's face as his gloved hands cover his mouth as he looks down at me. "Well...you told me not to lie, yet you seem to be quite a lier yourself." Rage fills me as I send a death glare to my butler turning to face away from him.  
I stare at the sunset for a few moments before facing half of my body towards my butler, "Well then my Mistress. Let us go back to the mansion."  
I shiver slightly frowning, "I don't know where it is." The demon had a very confused and annoyed look on his face as I turn more to face him to look at him in the eye i return my expression to a dull one. "I don't even know where we are now... I didn't really go out often," shamed filled me, father and mother never wanted me out often due to my poor health but really how does a Countess not know where her own Manor is. "I have a relative at the Royal Hospital. Let's go there first."  
The demon sighs, "Certainly."  
He turns away from me and starts walking when I grabbed the end of the demons tailcoat, "Wait, demon..." the demon turns around to look at me in confusion as I stare up at him like a lost pup, "What is your name?"  
He gives out a small chuckle giving me a soft smile, "Whatever my Mistress wishes."  
I ponder for a moment and my dog flashes before my eyes as the demon turns towards me, "Then...Sebastian. From now on your name shall be Sebastian."  
Bowing softly with his hand over his heart closing his eyes he mutters, "Certainly. Well then, please call me Sebastian. If I may ask was it the name of your former butler?"  
I shake my head softly quickly sadden for a moment for my lost dog, "No. It was the name of my dog."  
Sebastian nodded turning away and started walking, and I walked behind him letting my thoughts wander as day turns to night letting off a certain chill as it begins to rain but by the sound of things we were close by civilization.  
"Sebastian I need something to cover up my eye," I mutter and the butler stops in his tracks looking at me.  
"You are right Young Mistress it would be most disturbing for others to see the contract sign..." He says making clothing out of thin air wrapping it around my head carefully sometimes his gloved fingers would touch my face and I would flinch away. "That should do for now until we get back to the Manor and get you an eyepatch, My Lady."  
I was soaked with rain and still covered in blood when we arrived at the hospital. I walk in and up to the marble counter, I couldn't feel anything beneath my feet beside pickling pain. "Um excuse me.." The women who were working at the counter looks down at me with a small smile her eyes were closed so she couldn't see all the blood, "I'm looking for Aunt Ann- I mean! Doctor Durless."  
At the sounds of someone yelling Sebastian and I, both turn our head and I find Tanaka starring at me on the floor calling out my name. "Tanaka!" I yell running towards him being enveloped in a hug.  
"Y-your alive. You're alive!" the old butler says joyfully as he held me but i felt no warmth in the hug everything was cold to me. He must know something anything about mom and dad we just have to speak in private.  
It didn't take long before Tanaka was sitting in a bed, me on a chair and Sebastian was standing next to me with his arms behind his back listening to every word that we were saying.  
"Your brother he's not alive is he..." He asked.  
I shook my head, "They killed him..." I muttered softly trying to push the memory out of my head.  
"My lady I'm sorry... I have no clue who did this everyone is gone." I stayed completely silent letting realization hit me that they were all dead and I would never see them again. At that moment Tanaka took the opportunity to address Sebastian, "You said that your name is Sebastian correct?" He said with a happy yet solemn tone of voice while trying to find something.  
Handing a pocket watch to him that shined that made it look freshly polished he looks confused down at the watch, "What is it?"  
Tanaka smiles at him, "That's been passed down to each Phantomhive butler to the next. Mr. Sebasatian..." Tanaka kneels down on his bed bowing to my butler, " I don't know who are or where you came from but please take good care of our Mistress."  
Sebastian took the watch holding it close to him as he bows his head lightly. I look at the demon who is playing an elegant butler and see a hint of humanity in him as he raises his eyes to look at Tanaka speaking to him with sincerity, "I was do everything I can to please our Young Mistress." Sebastian's eyes land on my giving me a creepy smile, 'don't trust a demon he might look and act human but he's still a monster on the inside.'  
I look away with glaring eyes back to Tanaka chatting with him idoly about the thing that has happened since I was gone. None of it was of real importance to me so I sat numbly half listening only talking when needed.  
I was so out of it, in fact, I didn't notice Aunt Ann grabbing me shaking me slightly, "Ciel! You're so pale and skinny." Her face was bright red as tears stream down her face. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Fine that the last thing I would call myself. Aunt Ann put a large coat on me buttoning it up. It was warm and soft warming the sudden chill I was starting to feel, it was long enough to go down to my knees.  
Aunt Ann looks up at Sebastian who smiled pleasantly at her. Who sent one of her cold stares. "Aunt Ann be kind to Sebastian he was the butler who saved me he will serve me now."  
Aunt Ann eyes light up as she runs to the demon hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much Mr.Sebastian I don't think you understand what it means to me that you saved my niece."  
Sebastian who looked taken aback by the hug stood there, "I could see a child been hurt like this especially a lady I had to do something."  
Aunt Ann broke the hug looking at Sebastian I'm the eye but he wasn't looking at her but instead me. His cold demon eyes scare me but also leave feeling protected. I know that as long as the contract is complete I'm safe but I fear the power I have yet to tame as my own I fear the day my soul becomes a feast for evil.  
"Aunt Ann can I go back to my Manor I need to see it with my own eyes...." I muttered looking down at the floor.  
Everyone's eyes fall on me, a child who has lost so much but wants to put herself in more pain. "Are you sure?" Tanaka and Ann both like me.  
I nod softly, "I must see... I just need to see it...."  
Aunt Ann nod motioning Sebastian and I to follow her and we do. Sebastian and I walk side by side in silence both of us thinking very different things. The moment we step outside a carriage is waiting for us Aunt Ann hugged me one last time pressing something into my hand, "All the others burned down... this is the only one left."  
A ring with the family crest is right next to the Phantomhive head ring, "Thank you..." I mutter stepping into the carriage sitting down Sebastian right after me. As the carriage starts to move back to my home the rain begins again.

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
